


Subway Adventures

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helga decides to runaway from her family, but not before she meets Arnold. Could he change her mind? Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: I am not even sure if I am going to continue this story, but this was something I found in my old notebook filled with old stories. True Summary: Helga decides to runaway from her family, but not before she meets Arnold. Could he change her mind? PS. I did not know at the time that HA was heavily influenced by the Bronx houses and not Queen houses!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own HA, Nick does.

To Helga, she had to get out of the house, she had to leave. Even if she left, she doubted that her parents would ever notice that she was gone, after all her dad always called her Olga! Big Bob was always thinking about money and forgetting about his own family.

It wasn't like she had any arguments with Big Bob again; just she really didn't see a point of herself living where she lives.

She was going to runaway, and no one could stop her, not even her beloved.

Problem was he was there, the one that she still loved even after all those years, and yet he didn't know. Arnold was coming out of the subway station with his friends, it seems like he just finished his baseball practice for the high school team.

"Oh, Helga, need any help with your bags?" asked Arnold.

Helga had to pretend like she didn't know why he was there.

"Football head, what are you doing here?" asked Helga.

Arnold smirked, he knew that Helga was just baiting him, and in so many ways she was saying, yes, she needs help with her bags, without trying to look weak.

"So, where are you going? I could really help you get there," replied Arnold.

Helga didn't want him there, but whatever, it was not like he really cares about her. 'Oh, Arnold how I love you and yet at the same time, I loath you,' though Helga to herself.

"I am going to transfer at Atlantic Avenue in order to get onto the 4 train so I could get to Grand Central," replied Helga.

Arnold quirked an eyebrow, but did not say anything. They stayed quietly waiting to pass 7th avenue. Once Atlantic Avenue came (which was right after 7th avenue), they both got off the 2 train, which continued towards the west side of Manhattan, while the 4 train stayed towards the east side of Manhattan.

Luckily for Helga, she did not need to wait for along time, instead of the usual 10 minutes waiting time for the 4 train to come; a 4 train was actually waiting for the 2 train to come into the station.

Arnold really wanted to wait until Grand Central to ask Helga where exactly she was going, maybe to visit family members. Arnold continued with Helga just in case, you never know how dangerous the subway could be, especially after dark. However, the only danger of being inside the subway would be for those who were gramophones, like Sid. The obvious thing would be the dirt on the ground of the subway, as well as a homeless person who was sitting in the car, or maybe how many people were sitting in the train or pushing each other in order to get in or out. Or maybe rats, like the time that Helga and himself were stuck in the subway after dark, and Helga tried to get out of the subway, in came lots of rats which scared Helga.

When the stop Helga needed came and she did not know how to tell Arnold to leave, so she got Arnold to carry a lot of bags for her.

It was easy for Helga to blend into the crowd seeing how this was rush hour, and that over a million people are running around to get into the subway or to the Metro-North. Helga ran with the few bags of clothes in her bag, and her money. She was that good at blending into the crowd, but she could have sworn that she heard Arnold call out her name, "Helga Pataki."

Too bad for Helga, she did not notice two men happy to hear her name…

As for Arnold, he took Helga's bags and went back into the subway, seeing how it would soon be 8:30 and his metro-card will not work and he had no money on him. He was lucky that in his public school system, he got a free metro-card, seeing how he lived a little over a mile (or really 20 blocks) from his school.

As for Helga, she did not know that 2 men were overshadowing her. As for Arnold, he hoped that Helga got to her family member's house soon enough. At least he can hope so.


End file.
